The present invention relates generally to devices for holding specific coins so they are conveniently stored and yet readily accessible for use, and more particularly to coin holders carried in a user's wallet, purse or clothing pocket so that a user frequently needing a specific coin can find that coin immediately.
In the past, users have retained coins in devices generally taking the form of a purse or similar container providing some sort of closure means. One problem with such prior art coin holders is that when a user requires a specific coin, the search for that coin among the other coins inside the purse may be extremely inconvenient and can cause annoying delay for the user. For example, in locales where a special coin-like token is required to use buses, trains or other transit facilities, it is desireable to have the token available when boarding or passing a fare collection turnstyle. Because the token may be similar in size, shape, and color to other coins, it may be difficult for some users to easily and quickly distinguish tokens from other coins in the prior-art purse-type coin holders. In addition, since the tokens may have much higher value than ordinary coins, it is highly desireable to avoid inadvertently using the tokens when ordinary coins are required.
An additional problem with prior-art purse-type coin holders is that the holder allows coins to move freely within the purse. Consequently, the coins can create rattling noises when the purse is carried by the user.
Prior art solutions of which I am aware have generally included spring-loaded coin containers or cylindrical coin holding devices. However, such devices are inconveniently bulky to carry.